fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth 1881)
Summary Maxwell Dillon spent most of his early life as a human-passing mutant living in New York City. His mutant ability generally only manifested as resistance to electric shock and a constantly electrically-charged body. However, after the mutant-supremacist Founders forcibly awakened and evolved the mutant powers of much of the world's mutant population, Maxwell's body underwent a radical shift. His human biology "evaporated" into pure electrical energy, leaving him as what he considered merely a hollow imitation of a man. Maxwell retained his consciousness, but medically speaking, the man he had been was dead. At first fascinated by his new state of being, Maxwell was later horrified by it, realizing that he had lost all feeling in what remained as his body, as well as his senses of smell and taste. Though he developed an unheard-of connection to the energy of living and nonliving things alike, Maxwell felt that he had lost too much of what made him human. Disgusted with what he had become, Maxwell swore vengeance on the Founders. Unable to attack them directly, he instead attacked mutant groups he believed to be affiliated with them, including the X-Men. During this time, he learned to reshape the energy of his body into a humanoid shape, and even to replicate his own face- but had difficulty in doing so with the rest of his human body. Thus, taking hints from other superhumans in New York, Maxwell designed an outfit to cover the majority of his body, which also served to help him control the extent of his abilities. With this new design, Maxwell began calling himself "Electro." Maxwell's unbidden attacks on largely-innocent mutant groups put him at odds with several superhuman organizations and individuals, including Spider-Man. For this reason, he was considered as one of the members of Norman Osborne's original Sinister Six. Maxwell temporarily allied himself with Osborne, but got "real nasty impressions" from several of the other members of the Six, and left the group, replaced by Kraven the Hunter. After severing ties with Osborne, he was approached by Spider-Man, who offered to help rehabilitate him and offer protection from the legal repercussions of his former attacks on mutant groups. Seeing a chance to become "something better than he was going to be," he accepted. Later, Maxwell joined with Spider-Man, Venom, Kraven the Hunter, Doctor Octopus, and The Lizard to form the original Supreme Six. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good (Formerly Chaotic Neutral) Name: '''Maxwell Dillon, AKA "Electro" '''Origin: '''The Four Horsemen and their Amazing Steeds (Earth 1881) '''Age: '''29 '''Classification: Evolved Mutant "Homo Supreme," formerly Human Mutant, "Homo Superior." Date of Birth: January 13th, 1990 Birthplace: New York City Weight: None more than that of his clothes. As a being of pure electric energy, Maxwell is completely free from the pull of gravity. Height: Variable, but originally 180 cm Eye Color: Variable, but originally green Hair Color: Variable, but originally black Values: "One should never allow others to decide who they are." "A life finds meaning mostly through how it impacts others' lives." "No one individual should be judge, jury, and executioner." Marital Status: Single Status: Alive, in a certain sense of the word Affiliation: '''Spider-Man, the Reserve Avengers, the Supreme Six '''Previous Affiliation: The Sinister Six (Briefly) Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. See Weaknesses), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. See Weaknesses.) Energy Absorption, Resistance to Energy Attacks, Biological Attacks, and some forms of Matter Manipulation.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Measured to output power equal to the yearly power output of a nuclear reactor.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic 'combat speed in atmosphere (moves as fast as lightning), with '''FTL '''reactions. '''Speed of Light '''in a vacuum. See Weaknesses. 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly much higher '(Can easily lift large vehicles, comparable to much stronger beings.) 'Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Athlete Class. Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Withstood multiple hits from The Rhino, who was amped by Alistair Smythe.) 'Stamina: Nearly infinite. See Weaknesses. Range: At least Line of Sight. Standard Equipment: The Electro costume, composed of a mild insulator that helps him retain his human shape. Intelligence: At least Gifted. (Had at least average intelligence, but his mutation allows him to think much faster than any average human, to the extent that he could calculate simple math problems dramatically faster than even Otto Octavius and Spider-Man.) Weaknesses: Maxwell's imitation "skin," which appears generally human, serves as a sort of holding tank for the energy that makes him up. When he is injured, he will uncontrollably release large amounts of energy in the form of short-range, high-intensity electromagnetic pulses. The release of this energy leaves him largely depowered, and in what he refers to as a "dormant" state. Maxwell is normally able to generate immense levels of electric energy, but when in this "dormant" state, he is limited to a much smaller wattage. In order to leave this state, he must absorb a considerable amount of energy, such as what one might find in several car batteries. Maxwell is able to regenerate from incredibly minute amounts of the energy that makes up his being, as little as what he refers to as "the static in the air." However, if one were to completely drain/make inert all the energy that made up his body, he would likely be permanently killed. Maxwell's speed and power are considerably reduced when he's forced to conduct through insulating surfaces, and in extremely conductive mediums, he can find his power difficult to control, to the extent that his body can lose its form. Finally, though Maxwell is capable of travel at the speed of light, to do so he must completely lose consciousness, only regaining it after he has traveled for a predetermined time. Thus, travel at this velocity is only reasonable for the purposes of long-distance travel and linear "teleportation." Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Marvel Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes